Días que vivimos
by Bicho de Sombra
Summary: Scootaloo a crecido y el paso del tiempo le a quitado muchas cosas, en especial sus amigos. Aunque sea tal vez ella tenga quien tenga que ver con todo eso.


_**DÍAS QUE VIVIMOS**_

Otro año que pasaba, otro año en donde Scootaloo veía como sus amigas se tornaban más distantes. Haciendo evidente la nula intención de crear nuevas historias llenas de aventuras y risas juntas. El pasar del tiempo amenazaba con volver sus andanzas recuerdos lejanos de una época mejor, donde se vivía cada día como el último. Ahora los días se habían vuelto rutina.

Desde el más simple de los planes hasta incluso el pedido de jóvenes potros para ayudarse a definirse y encontrar su Cutemark terminaba en saco roto por promesas vacías y excusas vagas. A pesar de que los pedidos tanto de niños como de sus padres seguían acumulándose en el viejo buzón de la casa club en Sweet Apple Acres. Hoy por hoy esa labor estaba casi enteramente en sus cascos y se notaba que no era del todo buena con ello. Llegando a estar hasta casi un mes en el peor de los casos cuando de potra junto con sus amigas una tarde parecía bastar y sobrar.

Scootaloo se encontraba haciendo fila para comprar la "comida sorpresa" con las ultimas figuras de los Wonderbolts "Colección Histórica" acompañada por sus pensamientos y la presencia de un montón de extraños.

-"Iremos a comer hamburguesas contigo Scoot"- se burló en voz baja imitando el marcado acento campirano que había adquirido Applebloom. –"Claro que iremos dulzura, aunque no haya nada dietético en el menú salvo la soda baja en azúcar"- volvió a murmurar, exagerando una pomposidad que creía sonaba igual a Sweetie Bell.

En menos de lo que esperaba llego el momento incomodo donde debía pedir el menú infantil de la manera más sutil posible. Una animada unicornio la recibió con el saludo de la cadena y paso a tomar su orden.

-Una comida sopresa con la figura del general Flash.

-Lo siento linda, no escuche ¿puedes repetirlo?

-Una "comida sorpresa" con la figura del general Flash- respondió un tanto más elevado.

Distrajo su atención con un trio de ponis de tierra pasándola bien en grupo, "podríamos ser nosotras chicas" pensó. Tal vez era el parecido que presentaba con sus amigas y ella misma o algo en específico, pero no presto lucidez cuando solicitaron nombre para el pedido.

-Una caja sorpresa con la figura del general flash para la pegaso naranja con crin purpura corta por favor.- dijo la unicornio frente a un pequeño micrófono que sonó en distintos fuertes altavoces dentro de la cocina del lugar.

-¡¿Tenías que usar eso?!- pregunto sintiéndose el elefante en la habitación.

-Perdón cielo, es política de la empresa tengo los casco atados. Si no vas a ordenar nada más, por favor deja pasar a otros.

-Yo te voy a dar política de la empresa.

Al cabo de unos minutos retiro su pedido y se fue del establecimiento para comer en alguna banca del parque más cercano.

Al llegar y sentarse vio lo pequeño de la hamburguesa, lo tibio de la bebida y lo pobre de la ración de papas ante los que no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Tenía la sensación de que al estar con sus amigas parecía más, todo parecía más de lo que esperaba con ellas. Ahora tan solo era una solitaria yegua joven comiendo una comercialmente chatarra para niños.

-Al menos no perdieron calidad con las figuras, las articulaciones en cascos y alas son bastante geniales. –Menciono en un intento de levantar su propio ánimo.

-¡Oye Scootaloo! ¡Hola!

Una voz familiar la obligo a levantar la cabeza.

A pocos metros de ellas se encontraba Spike con una gran bolsa de una cadena nueva en Ponyville. Portando una gran sonrisa se acercó a ella. A su paso algunos padres resguardaban a sus potrillos detrás suyo, mientras que los pequeños lo veían con asombro pero cautelosos. Este no era el Spike bebe dragón que llego a esa ciudad midiendo poco más de un metro y medio. Su brote de crecimiento se hizo algo constante desde que obtuvo sus alas, poseyendo ahora brazos delgados, unas patas traseras medianamente robustas y un tórax alargado. Su cara cada tantos meses parecía abandonar los rasgos redondos con los que era mejor conocido, adquiriendo rasgos alargados, retinianos y amenazantes.

A pesar de aquello seguía siendo el bebe dragón de los elementos y el único con el que la pegaso naranja podía tener una charla con cierta frecuencia.

-Qué onda, pensé que no era bienvenido por aquí- dijo mirando de reojo a los que espiaban y cuchicheaban su presencia.

-Es el único lugar que conozco para cortar camino con buena vista y tú ¿qué onda?- regreso la pregunta, sentándose a su lado.

-Plantada.

El noto su deje de tristeza en esa única palabra, de un momento a otro todo se volvió un tanto incómodo. No había intercambio de palabras, ni nada, mientras ella comía una por las pocas paras en su comida masticando lento y pausado. Esa no era la Scootaloo que conocía. Buscando tema de conversación mira la figura de uno de antiguos Wonderbolts.

-Así que… ¿Sacaron figuras de Wonderbolts históricos?- Dijo abriendo su bolsa, desprendiendo un vapor cargado de aceite y grasa.

-Si ¿no es genial? Supongo que lo obvio cuando re lanzaron los cromos y tuvieron un éxito tan grande, solo fue cuestión de tiempo al parecer. –Le respondió animado lentamente su actitud.

-Oí que están buscando fotos para hacer los retratos de los nuevos cromos, principalmente para hacer los retratos de los nuevos cromos. Principalmente para hacer un "antes y después" de los miembros más sobresalientes. Podrías hacer una buena cantidad de bits si llegas a dar alguna de Rainbowdash, sus padres se negaron. –Le dijo, para luego dar un mordisco a una hamburguesa que alimentaria a dos ponis.

-Si estuve al tanto, ya no te veo por las hamburguesas. – Menciono ella golpeándolo en suave su hombro.

-La única colección que llamo mi atención fue la anterior, la de la película de los Power Ponis. Aquí entre nos es vergonzoso que algún fanático de las figuras te vea comprándolas, la mayoría era basura.

Scootaloo entendió a duras penas la última parte, la cantidad ingente de comida en su boca que dificultaba la comunicación. Podia pasar por alto eso ya que el dragón de cierta forma logro alegrar su comida. Sin contar que era chistoso arraigar de "dragón bebe", como lo era hablar con la boca llena, en un semblante que a simple vista planteaba seriedad.

-Pensé que habías odiado esa película, bueno tampoco no es difícil hacerlo su ejecución fue un desastre.

-Un geek hace lo que lo su corazón y consumismo mandan. De todas formas no me puedes decir nada; recuerdas cuando estrenaron "Boring Do".

Spike sabía que Scootaloo amo esa película solo le gustaba provocarla.

-En primera: la película es un obra maestra…

Scootaloo se mantuvo hablando al menos un minuto hasta que presto atención a como su amigo tapaba ocionales risas con sus garras. Había caído de nuevo; lo miro con resentimiento y le dio otro golpe en el hombro, aunque para nada suave. De todas formas ambos sonrieron, él era de los pocos con quien no se le hacía incomodo hablar de sus hobbies. Los compartían o incluso hasta con sus cosas más "extrañas", en las que Spike siempre resultaba ganador.

-¿Cómo va la partida de O&O?

-La dejamos de lado un rato, ya van tres años de partida y queríamos algo nuevo, estamos con Batpony la Mascarada. Aunque cierto master podría hacerla volver si quieres jugar con tu vieja party. –Dijo con la peor interpretación de un tono misterioso.

Aquella cosa que duras penas se le podía llamar actuación provoco una risa muy difícil de contener para la pegaso. Parecía feliz, incluso riéndose de él y aquella risa era LA risa para Spike. Tal vez quedo como un idiota pero para este punto ya le daba igual mientras este a su lado pasando un buen rato.

-¿Quieres mis croquetas de vegetales fritos?

-¿Si la velocidad final del vuelo de un Wonderbolt es menor que la inicial, la aceleración será una cantidad negativa?- respondió usando uno de los datos recurrentes en la academia.

-El ruido de tu estomago me dijo la respuesta.

Entre demás charlas, risas y referencias a películas de acción solo gente como ellos considerarían buenas pasaron el resto del almuerzo. Tenían planeado un paso por el resto del parque en un día que parecía tan tranquilo, pero las miradas ajenas se tornaron un poco dañinas y sus murmullos amenazantes. Capaz que muy por debajo pero incómodamente audible para Spike de todas formas debía volver al castillo más temprano que tarde.

-¿Me acompañas?

-Claro

Caminaron en silencio, la situación anterior resulto de ser incómoda para ambos. Ya casi estaban por llegar, a un par de metros de la puerta los pasos de Scootaloo se pararon en seco. Dejando a Spike abrir la puerta en una soledad e incertidumbre que encuentros anteriores transformó en algo sin mucha sorpresa. Por dentro no quería pasar sino que aquel momento a su lado durara al menos un poco más.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? – Pregunto algo nervioso.

-No lo sé, supongo… si insistes

Un silencio incomodo invadió el espacio entre ellos.

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo intentamos Scoot? Ya sabes eso de una relación.

Volvió a plantear aquel interrogante que cada vez ganaba más apatía.

-No lo sé, mira Spike hay una parte dentro de mí que te quiere y aprecia, pero una relación suena… Extraño… no porque seas un dragón, tienes tu atractivo pero…- Respondió rebuscando una respuesta adecuada en su mente.

-Necesitas más tiempo, lo sé, siempre respondes lo mismo. Pero quiero un simple sí o no- le dijo con un tono simpático fingido acompañado de una sonrisa falsa-. Cada que te veo y llego a la puerta me pregunto: ¿Soy idiota por pedir una respuesta o por creer que me la daras?

Su actuación cada vez perdía más fuerza y su sonrisa se volvía más difícil de mantener en pie se enfocó en ser directo.

-Soy tu amigo Scoot y creo que eso es muy difícil que cambie de aquí hasta el día que me vaya a vivir a una cueva, tan solo quiero que seas sincera conmigo… como amiga… ¿puedes hacer eso, por favor?

Spike nunca tuvo algo a lo que llamar "relación", lo que no quería decir la falta de este por intentar consagrar una en aquel último tiempo. Escasos intentos que dejaron cicatrices en su corazón. Ahora estaba frente a su amiga con su maltratado orgullo al descubierto, latidos a flor de piel y una moribunda sonrisa que escondía una y mil inseguridades.

De todas las cosas que podría hacer ella decidió volar, tan lejos como podía, lejos de sus problemas refugiándose en lo más profundo del manto celeste. Como había aprendido hacer si bien sus alas aprendieron a despegarla del suelo. Pensó en el dragón, en que volver tras su acto de cobardía tan solo la dejaría en ridículo y puede que lo olvidara. No era la primera vez que hacia eso con él.

"Dijo que seguiremos siendo amigos" pensó en una forma de levantar su propio ánimo.

De todas formas temía hacia el no, lo que pudiese provocar en él y en aquel momento no quería ganarse más gente fuera de su lado. Un "sí" la delataría fácilmente ¿Qué creería de ella al ser tan falsa? ¿Qué sentía pena por él? No, tal vez dejar las cosas como estaban era suficiente.

Tomo rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres, a su vieja casa club. Mientras que en tierra un dragón contemplaba el cielo desde la ventana de cuarto, listo para dejar volar otra romántica ilusión y lo que más le dolía dejar morir una amistad.

* * *

 _Wow los horribles efectos de escuchar "trap-sad" a los 17 años, sep esta cosa fue escrita a mis 17 y fue rescatada de las notas de un Samsung Pocket. Por lo que estaba releyendo mi yo del pasado le dio una continuación que de verdad es mala MUY MALA, pero con buenas ideas... No lo sé ya veremos si la dejo como One-Shot o no._

 _GRACIAS POR LEER Y GRACIA_ S TOTALES


End file.
